1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a tube insert installing tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to tube insert installing tool that simultaneously grips a tube and installs an insert into the tube.
2. Background Information
Hydraulic tubes are well known for use in braking systems in vehicles and bicycles. Such tubes are typically light and flexible but require the installation of special fittings or inserts on their respective ends for proper installation and usage. Tools for installing inserts typically include two separate mechanisms, such as a gripping mechanism and a pressing mechanism. The gripping mechanism clamps or grips the tube and the other mechanism flares the end or presses an insert into the tube.
A problem with such tools is that the gripping mechanism and the pressing mechanism are separately operated requiring several operational steps. Operating such tools can be cumbersome and time consuming.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved tool that simplifies the tube insert installing process. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.